


Look At Me

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable fighting, Fluff, Just Me Writing Something Fluffy, M/M, Short, diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Do you even understand any of this?” He asked the younger who lightly shook his head before pointing to the characters that made his name.“This is the only bit I understand and I’ve seen it heaps of times in here,” The younger explained, turning his head to look down at Chenle who stared back. “What have you been writing about me in here, Le?”





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE ONESHOTS FOR CHENSUNG HAS BEGUN!

“Jisungie…what on earth are you doing?”

 

Whatever Chenle had expected to see, it was not his younger boyfriend currently going through his diary (that was written in Chinese for privacy reasons) with his eyebrows furrowed as he sat on his bed. It was a simple Saturday for them, one that didn’t make them drown in homework, and both had decided to hang out at Jisung’s place but…

 

_How the hell did he even get my diary?_

 

“Renjun-hyung gave it to me. He said that you stopped writing in it ages ago,” Jisung explained innocently, purposely making his small eyes wider in what Chenle assumed was a crappy attempt at acting.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re reading something you don’t understand,” Chenle retaliated, moving forward to sit next to Jisung on his bed, pulling up the covers to cover his legs. He placed his head on Jisung’s shoulder before looking at the page that the younger had open, already cringing at how desperate he sounded within the Chinese characters.

 

_Dear diary,_

 

_Today is the day that Jisung gave me a lot of chocolate since he said that I looked sad. Even though I wasn’t really that sad (I was), I still accepted the chocolate because it’s JISUNG who gave it to me! He looked so adorable and I just…I can’t handle it anymore! Jisung…why do you like Jaemin-hyung and not me? Not that I don’t understand why you wouldn’t like Jaemin-hyung but…I just…want you to look at me sometimes…_

 

_ZNGCHNL_

 

“Do you even understand any of this?” He asked the younger who lightly shook his head before pointing to the characters that made his name.

“This is the only bit I understand and I’ve seen it heaps of times in here,” The younger explained, turning his head to look down at Chenle who stared back. “What have you been writing about me in here, Le?” _Haha well…_ Laughing nervously, Chenle began to bury his face in the younger’s shoulder, not wanting his boyfriend to see how much his words had affected him. Only, Jisung kept moving the shoulder that he was on just to disturb him until he had no other choice but to look at Jisung in the eye. _Honestly, Jisung…let me avoid the question in peace._

“I kept writing about how annoying you were,” He answered, making sure determination filled his eyes to hide his semi-lie. _Yeah, I’m not lying…but I’m not exactly telling the truth either._

“Oh really?” Jisung asked, moving his face closer to his own and Chenle noticed that a light pink rested on the other’s cheeks. “You know, I recognise the characters for ‘me’ as well, right?”

“Okay, what do you want?” He forced himself to ask, glaring at the younger as his heart began to race once more. Jisung simply smirked before moving away to pick up his phone that was next to him on the bed. Chenle watched in curiosity as the younger’s fingers flew across the screen to open up a chat and kept scrolling up until he stopped and began to read whatever paragraph that the other person had sent.

“Dear diary, today is the day that Jisung gave me a lot of chocolate since he said that I looked sad,” Jisung recited, making Chenle’s eyes widen in realisation before he lunged over the other with the aim of getting the phone away from Jisung’s hand. He heard Jisung chuckle at him before the younger kept struggling just so that he could read more of the paragraph that was undoubtedly a Korean translation of his diary. “Even I wasn’t really sad, I still accepted the chocolate because it’s _Jisung_ who gave it to me!”

 

“Stop!” He screamed out before Jisung moved even more, reading all the while as Chenle’s attacks lessened in their effectiveness.

“He looked so adorable and I just. You left three dots. I can’t handle it anymore!” Jisung screeched as Chenle began to scream incoherently to block out Jisung’s recitation of his diary. “Jisung. Another three dots. Why do you like Jaemin-hyung and not me?”

“Stop reading it, Jisung!” He shouted, placing all of his weight on the younger who laughed as they both fell off the bed and continued to wrestle for the phone that was still encased tightly by Jisung’s hand.

“Not that I don’t understand why you wouldn’t like Jaemin-hyung but. Three dots!” Chenle reached out and managed to touch the phone’s base before Jisung tilted it out of his reach, making him groan as he struggled to snatch it out of his hand again. _Just a little more…!_ “I just-“

“Got it!” He screamed in triumph, sitting up and not even bothering to acknowledge how much he liked the way that his knees were pressed right up against Jisung’s hips nor how much he liked seeing Jisung’s slightly red face as the younger panted beneath him. Smirking down at the younger, Jisung simply took his time to steady his breathing as his arms lay limp from where they were stretched above his head due to trying to keep the phone out of Chenle’s reach.

“I just. Three dots. Want you to look at me sometimes,” Jisung whispered before Chenle glared at him and chucked his phone on the bed.

“I told you to stop reading it,” He grumbled out, crossing his arms and pouting as Jisung laughed and sat up, the younger’s hands immediately coming to steady Chenle and lower him so that he was practically straddling Jisung’s lap.

“Zhong Chenle,” Jisung started, leaning closer and bumping their foreheads together lightly. “I’m looking at you now.”

 

_Fucking heart, I told you not to speed up at that!_

 

Hearing Jisung laugh loudly at his cheeks that were rapidly being painted with a bright red, Chenle couldn’t help but feel embarrassed when Jisung’s hands came to rest at his waist.

“And honestly, Zhong Chenle,” Jisung whispered, leaning in closer until their noses touched. “I want you to look at me from now on too.”

“I’m always looking at you, Sungie,” He replied in an equally soft voice, closing his eyes and sighing before looking at Jisung yet again. “Always have been and always will.” He felt a small smile appear on his face when he saw the bright smile break out on Jisung's face at his words.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Jisung whispered, stealing a small kiss from Chenle’s lips and laughing when Chenle pouted and leaned forward to capture Jisung’s lips in what he hoped would result in being a longer kiss.

 

_We’ll keep it this way._

 

_Yeah, we’ll definitely keep it this way._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short...I'll make sure that the future oneshots will be longer!!
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I only own the plot of this story. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
